Stuck in Amnesia With YouTubers
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: Annabel Scott also known as Annabel Gamer on YouTube gets sucked into Amnesia and meets many others. What do the Barrels have planned I wonder. Cry X OC, Pewds x OC, Stephano x OC and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi my bells. You guys wanted me to play Amnesia and here it is you sickos. You just want to see how scared I get. Whatevs. Let's just play," I say into my face cam. Oh wait let's pause for a sec. I'm Annabel and I'm a gamer on YouTube. My User name is Annabel Gamer. I have white hair and bright blue eyes. My hair is white due to a medical reason but you will learn more about that later on. Alright let's continue with the story. I click play and the screen turns black and nothing happens. I hit the monitor and nothing happens again. "Hey what's going on-" I says as a guy with a mask like Cry's but the mouth is like a heart monitor and instead of black it's a bright artificial blue, appears on my screen. 'H-he looks like the fan art of Virus. Weird,' I think as he smirks and I black out.

I wake up and find my self in a bed with green covers. 'Thank God I watch other youtubers play Amnesia -.-' I find a lantern in a cabinet and before I can pick it up it turns into a girl with fiery hair.

"Hi I'm Fira. I'm a girl who lives in a lantern~" say the girl.

"Hi I'm Annabel but please call Anna," I say. "Well let's go explore!" Fira says turning into a lantern in my hand. "ON WARD~!" I say pointing with my hand that is not hold Fira towards the door.

"ON WARD~" Fira copies.

We walk around -well I walk carrying Fira- and come to a door with people talking. Fira turns back to a human and signals to be quiet. She then turns toward the door and opens it with a BANG and pushes me in. I face plant. I sit up and there is a sword pointed at me.

"Uh... Fira please come and save me," I call to Fira.

"Is it safe?" She asks as she come through the door.

"STEPHANO! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH~! Now stop pointing your sword at Anna," she says exactly then really seriously.

"But she might work for the barrels," was his replay. I then see Bel appear behind Stephano and almost gasp.

"I don't work for the stupid barrels," I say as I stand up and search my packets to find a note.

Note:

Hello Annabel, us barrels know of your schizophrenia and decided to take your pills so you can take them. The reason behind this is to make it so you go insane faster. Good luck with out your medication Miss. Annabel.

Sincerely,

The Barrels

End note.

I rip up the note and throw it in a garage can near a desk in the room. I then turn towards everyone in the room.

"Well the other two still haven't introduced them selves yet," I say ignoring the looks of curiosity and Bel's smirk that no one else can see.

"Well I'm Mr. Chair and this is Peggeh," says a guy in a green vest with a white dress shirt under it.

I turn to Peggeh and he has pig ears and tail and his clothing is ripped and you can see some wounds but it doesn't seem to bother him so Whatevs.

"I'm Annabel but you can call me Anna."

"So Anna. What was that note and why did you rip it up?" Asks Stephano.

"It was from the barrels. And they took something from me."

"What was it that they took?" Asks Mr. Chair.

"My medication. Which according to the Barrels, if I don't take it I will go insane faster," I say.

"That's not good," Fira says.

"What's the medication for," asks Stephano.

"Well... I... alright if I tell you, you can't tell anyone... I have schizophrenia... So if you see what looks like I'm talking to myself I'm actually fully talking to someone only I can see named Bel... it's because of that, and you should leave me alone for awhile," I confess. They all nod.

"Well I think we should get some sleep," says Stephano. We all settle down to go to sleep.

~next day~

When we wake up we go out of the room and Fira turns back into the lantern and I carry her with Stephano to my right and Piggeh directly behind me and Mr. Chair to his right. Then there is Bel to my left poking me trying to get my attention. "What do you want Bel," I say in a low voice.

"You can see me again~!"

"Yes I can now leave me alone."

"But, I haven't been seen by you in so long."

"Yeah because I don't want to see you," I replied harshly.

"Um, Anna why don't you hand me to Piggeh and you can walk with Mr. Chair," Fira suggests from in her lantern.

"Yeah okay," I say while handing Piggeh Fira and switching spots. I then start to quietly argue with Bel and not paying attention to where I'm going.

"Um Anna. I think we are lost," say Mr. Chair. I look around and its just me, Mr. Chair and course Bel.

"Oh... uhmmm... do you just want to wonder around?" I ask Mr. Chair

"Sure. Maybe we will find Pewdie," he replies and we start walking again.

"Wait Pewdie, as in Pewdiepie?"

"Yeah you heard of him?"

"Yeah I play multiplayer games with him sometimes," I replay back. We stop talking and stay in a comfortable silence. As we walk by a door we can hear people talking.

"That sounds like Pewdie," whispers Mr. Chair.

"Really? Well open the door and find out," I whisper. Mr. Chair opens the door quietly and I push him through. I hear a high pitched girly scream. I then start to laugh my ass off in the door way.

"Hahaha *squeak* hahaha *squeak* hahaha *squeak*..." I laugh. I then get weird looks as I catch my breath after laughing.

"Anna! Why did you push me!" Exclaims Mr. Chair.

"Because it was funny," I simply answer. A girl with brown hair with purple streaks in the front steps forward.

"I would know that laugh anywhere," she says with a smile.

"Minx?"

A/n: YAY! A major story to add to the others I have not finished...

Well if there are YouTubers that you want me to add I'll try. I will have the following: pewdiepie, cry, minx, LDshadowlady, Ken, and some others but not sure. So if you want more YouTubers make sure they are gamers .


	2. Chapter 2

"Minx?" I ask. Minx rolls her eyes and smiles I then see Krism. "Hey Krism," I say to Krism. Krism waves and I see Pewds. "Hey Pewds it's nice to see you in person and not behind a screen," I say smiling. "How's it going bro," Pewds says as he holds his hand up for a bro fist. I bro fist back and say, "meh. Got sucked into a video game but I'm with my people." Minx puts her arm around my shoulder and smiles. "Yup we're your people," Minx laughs. "Well maybe we should go find Stephano, Peggeh and Fira," says Mr. Chair. "Good idea Mr. Chair!" Exclaims Pewds. I nod in agreement as Bel comes over. "You're starting to lose your sanity," she says. I roll my eyes and start to follow everyone out of the room.

~time skip to when they here people in another room~

"It sounds like Peggeh," whispers Pewds. I glance at Mr. Chair and smirk. He shakes his head disapproving. My smirk widens as I whisper to Pewds, "Maybe you should open the door and find out." Pewds nods and slowly opens the door and I push him through the door. Pewds let's out a girly scream and Minx, Krism, and I burst out into laughter. "Pewds? What the hell!?" Us girls in the hall laugh even harder. Pewds comes out exclaiming, "What the hell Anna!?" I calm down from laughing and stand up. "So are they in there?" I ask. "Why don't you find out your self?" Minx says giggling as she pushes me through the door. "Ow, Minx," I say as I sit up. I feel something climb up on to my knee so I look down and see one of Cry's sup guys on my right knee. A hand then goes in front of my face and someone says, "Sup friend. Need some help?"

A/n: cliff hanger! Do any of you know who the mystery person is... Well it's kind of obvious but oh well I would still like you to guess. Bye for now! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The sup guy climbs up my arm and stands on my shoulder and I grab the hand in front of my face. I look up to see Cry wearing his poker face mask. "Hello Cry," I say with a smile. 'Bel wasn't kidding when she said I was losing my sanity.' I look around and I see Fira, Stephano (who has his arm around her waist), Peggeh (who's holding Fira's hand), and Ken. I look to my shoulder and the sup guy is snuggled up to my hair. Minx, Krism, Pewds, and come in to the room. 'Well I wonder how long I'll last.' I go sit down and lean back against a wall. "Annie~ your losing it~" Bel says in a sing song voice. "I know," I whisper closing my eyes. "Annabel are you okay?" I hear someone ask. "Yeah." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "So what do you mean by 'I know' then?" I open my eyes and see Cry in front of me his head tilted to the side in question then gasps probably in shock. "Y- your eyes. They're red!" Cry says, shock evident in his voice. 'I lost it.' An insane smile slowly creeps on to my face as Bel takes over. "My turn to play Annie~" Bel says. Bel grabs Cry by his neck and push him down onto his back laughing insanely and gripping even tighter. Cry tries to remove her grip but it's not going in his favor. Then Bel is pushed back into the wall behind her/me by Stephano and Ken. "You can't stop me," she sings and laughs insanely struggling to get free. 'NO! I don't want to hurt them. Why did she hurt Cry! Why?' "Sorry Anna," Stephano says smashing my head back into the stone wall and everything turns black...

Cry's point of view...

'She just tried to kill me...' I look at Anna in shock. "What... she just... but she... what?!" I say not comprehending what the fuck just happened. "I think the insanity got to her bro," Pewds says putting a hand on my shoulder. I look over to Anna and see something sticking out of her jean shorts pocket. I pull it out to see a empty medication bottle. "Whatcha got there," Ken says looking over my shoulder. "It was in her pocket." I look at the label and its for schizophrenia. "Schizophrenia!? That's why the insanity got to her first..." I say in shock. 'So she has it two...'

**Bum bum bum... so there you go I still have writer's block on a bunch of my stories but I'm working through this one first... any ideas? Leave them in the comments. and YAY I got this written finally.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's pov:

'Ow my head.' I sit up holding the back of my head to have Stephano's sword at my throat. "Um... what did I do?" I ask unsure. "How do you not know what you did," Stephano says narrowing his eyes at me. "Yeah Annie. How?~" Bel mocks. My eyes widen as I remember what happened. My eyes goes over everyone's sleeping forms til I find Cry. "That wasn't me Stephano. I swear that wasn't me," I say, my voice breaking as guilt washes over me. He pushes the sword closer to my neck as he yells, "what do you mean it wasn't you?! Of course it was you!" Everyone wakes up wondering what's going on. "It wasn't me! It was Bel! Please Stephano. I'm telling you the truth." I sob with the sword still at my throat. "She is telling the truth Stephano," Cry says coming over to us holding a medicine bottle. Stephano glares but lowers his sword from my neck. Another sob escapes my throat. Cry comes closer and hand me the bottle. My empty medicine bottle for my Schizophrenia. "Is Bel your other personality?" Cry asks. I nod. "I don't think she likes you," I whisper. Tears are still steaming down my face. I look up at Cry and see what looks like the real version of Mad!Cry with his mask pushed to the right side of his face smirking at me. "Cry do you have..." I trail off. "Hm?" Cry tilts his head to the side. "Uh n-never mind." The rest of the night Stephano was weary around me and Cry stuck close. Bel wasn't to pleased with the latter but she took interest in Pewds surprisingly. After awhile I fell asleep leaning on Cry with Mad staring at me with that insane smirk.

In the morning we head out to see if we can get out of this game. Everyone but Cry and Pewds seem every weary around me. Pewds just seems to be giving me the benefit of the doubt and Cry just seems to know what I'm going through. Like he has schizophrenia. Yeah right. That's just to be what some fans do for fan fiction with Mad and Virus as an explanation. (**hahaha like this is one of those. *turns head to the side in awkwardness*)** 'That did look like Virus that popped up on my screen before I got sent here.' My eyes widen. "N-n-no it can't be," I whisper trying to shake the idea from my head. "What can't be?" Cry asks me. We're still walking along a corridor following Stephano and Fira. "Ah... just a stupid idea that popped into my head. I guess I've been reading to many horror fan fictions or something," I say flustered and nervously laughing toward the end. "What's the idea?" He asks. "The only way for it to be a legit idea is that Mad and Virus would have to be real. And their not... right?" I explain. Cry laughs nervously like I did before. I sigh before stating, "you have Schizophrenia. Don't you." Cry sighs and nods. "Well we're all in deep shit then," I say accidentally grabbing everyone's attention.

**Yay another chapter! Any and all ideas and/or questions that you the reader has plz put in the comments. Til the next chapter. Bye! :3**


End file.
